


Anticipation

by Cherrypie23uk



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie23uk/pseuds/Cherrypie23uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I had to get out of my head.  Done similarly elsewhere.<br/>Set as Mature just incase</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

A small blush graced the porcelain cheeks of Kathryn Janeway, anticipation of this moment was assaulting her senses, grasping the meat before her with both hands, the scientist in her studied the long, thick, pink toned, bronze.

Kathryn looked through her lashes at her First Officer as she tactically decided how she was going to approach her assault.

He couldn't help his reaction. His tongue snaking out to moisten his lips, and watching her, Chakotay's eyes darkened at the prospects.

Kathryn began to devour her prey. A full two inches disappeared into her small mouth almost in an instant. A moan crossing her lips at the sudden salty tang, Chakotay felt his desire tighten in his Starfleet issue pants at the sound.

How could someone eating a hot dog make it look so sexy?


End file.
